


Officer and a Gentlemen

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic prompt: Officer and a Gentlemen,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer and a Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



Abruptly the music stopped as his front door chimed; simultaneously his AI George entered the bedroom to announce that Ronon was at the door. 

Still in the bathroom, Evan panicked and swore then absently told George to go downstairs and let Ronon in then to go get him a drink that he’d be down in a minute. 

Evan listened as George followed his orders and the music overhead restarted. Gripping the sides of the porcelain sink, Evan stared at his reflection – and blatantly questioned himself out loud, _”Why the hell are you so damn nervous?”_

Internally he answered, ‘Okay, yes, this was a date, but it’s not exactly our first date. For Christ’s sake we’ve been together for nearly a year. Okay, maybe not so openly. Yet that wouldn’t be our first either. We’ve been going out publically for over a month now.’

Evan narrowed his eyes, and questioned, ‘So, what the hell – you’re acting like you’re going to be facing a firing squad?’ 

No answer came forth, only Ronon’s voice bellowed out, “We’re going to be late.”

Sighing, Evan left the bathroom and grabbed his uniform dress jacket, doing is best to ignore the flutter of nerves in his stomach. Descending the stairs, hands busily adjusting his jacket that he didn’t see Ronon, only heard his sharp whistle of approval.

Ronon stood in his way at the bottom of the stairs. At the step where Evan stopped, it left him standing at the right height to be eye level with Ronon, where he felt the embers of heat from his lover’s stare. Under Ronon’s appraisal, Evan felt the nerves in his stomach calm a fraction only to ignite a new flutter of want. 

Staring into the depths of Ronon’s gaze, it was a look Evan knew, it was one that made him want to cancel and stay home. To do nothing more than strip down and leisurely soak in Ronon’s gaze.

However to cancel now, they couldn’t, not when Ronon was the best man. Besides he wanted to be there to watch his friends get married. Momentarily he closed his eyes and tried to refocus. Evan heard him before he felt Ronon move, as Ronon’s lips brushed over his then he hover there. Each swallowed the other’s breath, to taste a hint of mint – Ronon’s toothpaste to his own spearmint flavor. Every inch of his body hummed and flowed in a rhythmical synch that was clearly matched to Ronon’s life-force. 

Suddenly he felt like he was smack in the head. The remaining nerves he felt upstairs dissipated with a raw revelation, that he didn’t just want his man, and desired his flesh – not that there wasn’t any doubt that he did, but Ronon was also the same man who was his friend, his best friend and lover. The truth was he was in love with Ronon, he truly **loved** everything about the man – body and soul.

That was what was new, what he hadn’t realized or acknowledge – to himself or to Ronon. When exactly had he turned the corner, or fallen into the abyss, he couldn’t say. However the depth of his feelings were there, had been there for a long time. Whether he had been afraid, or didn’t realize the profundity of his own feelings or to even acknowledge the full extent – not that any of it mattered now – because he suddenly did know. 

They were going to a wedding, to celebrate their friends love and commitment to each other. And all Evan wanted to do was to declare his love and make his own vows to the man who already owned his heart. 

Abruptly George cleared his throat interrupting them. “Shall I call and cancel?”

The word, ‘yes’ was on the tip of his tongue, but Ronon’s finger silenced him, and told George, “No.”

He almost felt disappointed at Ronon’s answer, but the look in Ronon’s eyes danced in merriment like he had gotten the greatest gift in the world. It was then although he hadn’t said it out loud; Ronon knew and could read the blatant love in his eyes. His thumb swept over Evan’s lips. “We’ll go, but right after the ‘I do’s’ we’ll leave and it’ll be just us…” Ronon’s voice deepened, as he questioned, “then if you’d like we can start planning our own wedding…”

In answer Evan nodded with an affirmative ‘Yes!’ on his lips before it was swallowed hungrily by Ronon. 

Seconds to minutes passed, before George spoke again. “Shall I have the bed waiting for you?”

Reluctantly, Ronon pulled back giving them the needed space to think rationally. Though his voice was rough, Evan heard and saw the joyous laughter behind every word. “Let’s go get this thing over with.”

Panting, Evan nodded licking his lips. Almost dizzily he ordered, George to have his room ready for when they returned. 

Turning around he faced Ronon who held the door open expectantly. It was only then Evan took in the suit Ronon was wearing. His fierce warrior was dressed as gentlemen in black dress pants, crisp white shirt, and a black jacket. Although the dreadlocks were gone, in their place were long dark curls just above his shoulders. Evan’s heart burst with love at the sight of the man before him. Together they were the quintessential, officer and gentlemen. The thought had him grinning ear to ear. 

Grabbing his hat, Evan moved over to Ronon and wrapped his arm around Ronon’s waist. “George”

The AI turned toward him.

“A couple of pictures please?”

The AI nodded, eyes suddenly shuttering like a camera, eyes capturing a few shots of the two of them dressed in their finery. Evan looked up and addressed Ronon, his eyes open revealing his thoughts – this time he followed it with words, allowing the full enormity of his feelings to shine bright, and simply said, “I love you.”

Ronon’s arm clasped hard around him, eyes bearing down into Evan’s, his words a solemn vow, “You - are now and always will be my moon, sun and stars, my world, as no other has or will ever be.”

Before he could do anything else Ronon broke the spell and whisked him out the door. “Come on, John and McKay’s wedding first – then ours.”

Giddy in a euphoric haze of love and lust, Evan could only nod happily.

Fin~


End file.
